User talk:Cabal
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please do not create nonsense pages. This is vandalism, and is not welcome here. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:42, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Sparkster.gif Please note that as a general rule we do not allow Non-Trek images to be uploaded as personal images. I suggested the file named above listed for deletion on the appropriate page. If you want to keep that image in your profile, please link it from an external source. Thank you for your attention to this matter, Alan del Beccio 22:30, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Can u suggest a BBS while your at it? -_- Cabal 22:35, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I am not sure. I suggest posting that question at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. --Alan del Beccio 00:20, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know there's been some reaction to your opposition for nominating Tuvix as featured article. Since all nominations require a consencus, you might want to check it out.--T smitts 07:18, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Category:Federation starships Has Category:Federation starships been voted yet? According to Memory Alpha:Category suggestions it's still "still on the table". - AJHalliwell 01:38, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) "It says they have to be unanimous not consensus, so why is it featured " ^Was this in relation to the Tuvix article being featured despite your objection? If so, I'd guess people thought "he's a minor character" wasn't a proper reason for objection (I saw many people object to that objection). It's an easy mistake to make, but remember: being judged for a featured article is based on the quality and relevance of the ARTICLE, not the subject of the article. And also, if you want to send me a message in the future, please put it in my discussion page and not my user page.--T smitts 07:55, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC)